Amylin, a pancreatic peptide, has been shown to be co-secreted with insulin in response to the same stimuli. In vitro studies demonstrate amylin acting as a functional antagonist of insulin. It appears to reverse insulin's ability to stimulate glucose incorporation into glycogen. We propose to test the effect of intravenous GI150747A administration on insulin secretion and insulin sensitivity in human subjects who exhibit insulin resistance.